


Snowball Fight

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Okay. Okay. Two can play at this game."





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: MCU, Tony/any male or Steve/any male, who starts the snowball fight?

Steve had been in the middle of saying something as he and Thor walked through the park one afternoon when he suddenly felt something cold hit the back of his head and begin to slide under his jacket, making him shiver. He stood there frozen for a long moment, eyes wide and mouth still open. He hadn't even realized Thor had fallen behind.

Slowly, he turned around to see Thor was already packing another snowball. Thor had a big, silly grin on his face and raised his arm to throw the snowball at Steve. "Thor, don't you-" Steve dodged the snowball as Thor threw it his way. "Okay. Okay. Two can play at this game." He said, leaning down and grabbing a handful of snow. He packed it and threw it at Thor who quickly stepped to the side.

Soon, the two descended into laughter as they continued to throw snow at one another.


End file.
